


I Could Kill You Right Now

by TrinityRose



Category: The Flash
Genre: F/M, eo-snowells
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-15
Updated: 2018-08-15
Packaged: 2019-06-27 18:06:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 585
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15690615
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TrinityRose/pseuds/TrinityRose
Summary: Snowells take on the moment in which Harrison contemplates ending Barry’s life when he’s still in a coma.





	I Could Kill You Right Now

He knew he hadn't come up with his entire plan just to end Barry Allen's life before he even became the Flash, his biggest nemesis, the man he hated more than anything in the whole multiverse. Yet, killing him right on the spot, simply driving his vibrating hand through the man's chest, leaving no evidence behind was so tempting a thought that he couldn't help but entertain it.

"I could kill you right now," he whispered when raising said hand above the younger man's chest and slowly lowering it, almost touching his skin; the biggest irony of it all being the Flash just lying there, defenseless, not aware of what was happening, not even capable to comprehend what _would_ happen in the future.

"Down boy," he heard an icy cold voice coming from the door behind him and he sighed, taking his hand away and stopping the vibrations.

"Way to kill the fun, dr. Snow," he complained when turning around to face the woman who just walked in.

"Taking risks, aren't we?" she just asked, eying his standing pose and the wheelchair left behind him. "You do realize anyone could've just come in and seen you on your feet?" She secured the door shut behind her before leaning against it.

"Doesn't matter. I could always kill them."

"I did just walk inside. Do you want to kill me as well?" she provoked him just for fun, knowing he'd never do that, knowing that she could trust him.

"You know you're the only person I could never kill," he assured her, making his way to her and stopping inches away, his breath hot on her face, immediately causing her to want him and bad. Nothing new there, really.

"And him. At least you can't kill him _yet_. We need The Flash alive," she told Harrison when reaching for his face and running her fingers over the skin of his smooth cheeks.

She barely touched him, yet it seemed to be too much for him already. He needed more. He always needed more of her so he just closed the distance between them and kissed her deeply, his tongue immediately running along her lower lip until she whimpered, gaining him entrance; his hands traveling down her back to cup her buttocks and then he suddenly lifted her up and carried to the cabinet in the corner of the room.

"Are you crazy?!" she called out to him when he moved his lips to suck on her pulse. "We can't fuck with him in the room!" She pointed Barry Allen still in his coma.

"Why not? He's unaware of the show anyway," Wells dismissed her concern and the touch of his hands on her thighs before he slid them up and underneath her skirt was enough to convince her. She was powerless to stop him anyway. And she had to admit, it did feel kind of hot with the illusion of possibly being caught, the thrill too much to stand, so she gave up and then gave in when he opened his pants, pulling his erection out and shoving it inside her fast and hard, just the way they both seemed to need now, the circumstances making them crazy for each other.

"Oh, we are so evil," Caitlin gasped at the feel of him filling her in all the way and retreating just as fast so he could plunge himself deeply inside of her over and over again till they both came.

"Oh, yes, we are, dr. Snow."


End file.
